


The Power of the Force

by GofyTomcat1



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GofyTomcat1/pseuds/GofyTomcat1
Summary: Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin, and Grogu seek council from an old friend.
Kudos: 33





	The Power of the Force

“Come, Grogu,” Luke says softly. “I want to show you something.”

The child looks up, his wide eyes curious as his new caretaker speaks. Din looks down, wondering what is on his mind.

“What do you want to show him?” The Mandalorian’s voice is low, but he has placed the beskar spear upon the ground, holding his helmet in the crook of his arm. A part of him wonders if he should reveal his face around all the other Jedi, but Skywalker is the child’s guardian. In the Mandalorian’s mind, this makes him as much of a family to Grogu as Din himself, so he sits down beside the Child, watching the Jedi Master reach out his hand to connect the Force, in much the same way as Grogu did on Tython.

“ _I am one with the Force,”_ Luke says softly. _“The Force is with me. And you are with me now, for all is as the Force wills it.”_

“What are you doing?” The Mandalorian asks. Skywalker looks up towards the distant stars.   
  
“Someone close to me resides within the Will of the Living Force itself. With your consent, I wish to ask him to help train the child, if he is able.”

Out of the mist, a young man in shimmering white robes steps towards the group. His appearance is entirely transparent, yet Grogu seems drawn to him immediately.  
  
“Hello, Father,” Luke whispers softly. Ben Kenobi once spoke of communing with his own master, Qui-Gon Jinn, in a similar manner, and the thought almost distracts him from the moment. Shaking himself internally, the wise Jedi returns his mind and focus to the present, as the figure of Anakin Skywalker steps forward into view.

“You seek my council, my son?” The elder Skywalker’s voice is wizened and calm, a direct contrast to the fury and anger which consumed him as Darth Vader. The spirit walks towards Grogu, and the Child reaches out with the Force, extending his small hand toward the presence before him.

The Force-spirit of Anakin reaches out his own hand, pressing his hand against the child’s. “He is so much like many of the Jedi I once fought beside. As wise as Master Yoda, as powerful as Master Windu, as confident and patient as Master Kenobi.” Hearing the names of Jedi long past catches Luke’s attention, and he nods solemnly.   
  
“I swore to train him, Father. I felt… a presence within him I have not felt since I faced you on the Death Star. He has great strength in the Force, but he needs to learn to control his powers.”  
  
“Much like you did,” another familiar voice says.

“ _Ben_?” Luke asks.  
  
“So the student becomes the master,” Kenobi says softly. “It was only a matter of time before you would take on an apprentice of your own, Luke. Though I wasn’t expecting one so young. Is he gifted with the Force?”  
  
“More than most,” Luke replies. “He must be taught to wield his powers, for he is in grave danger from the Empire.”  
  
“Then you must train him, my son,” Anakin replies, still reaching out towards Grogu’s hand with the Force. “A Jedi must pass on what he has learned to his apprentice. This is how the Order survives.”  
  
“Did you ever take on an apprentice, Father?” Luke cocks his head in curiousity.

“I did,” Anakin replies. “She was a skilled fighter. One of the best I’ve ever known. But what surprised me was how kind she was. Always tried to see the best in people… including me.”  
  
“Sounds like someone I met on the way to bring him to you,” Din acknowledges. “Before I came to Tython, I met with a Force wielder named Ahsoka Tano. It was she who told me of Grogu’s story and asked me to deliver her to the temple.”  
  
The Force-spirit of Anakin Skywalker suddenly frowns. “ _Wait… Ahsoka is alive_?”  
  
“She is,” answers the Mandalorian. "She spoke of seeking out someone named Thrawn, for reasons she would not tell me.”

“Then I will go to her,” Anakin says softly. “She will likely wish to seek my council.”  
  
Luke catches his father’s attention before his spirit can return to the Force. “Wait, Father…”  
  
“Yes, my son?”  
  
“Can you tell me more about your apprentice? How you trained her, the lessons she taught you… If I am to train this child, I will need to learn to become a teacher in the ways of the Force.”

Anakin shakes his head. “Trust in your feelings, Luke. Remember what Master Kenobi and I always said. The Force will be with you. Always. If you trust in it, trust in us, you will have all the power and wisdom you need.”  
  
“He did not always take this lesson to heart,” Kenobi admits. “But he is right. Trust in the Force, and you will learn all you will need to teach the child.”  
  
“As for you,” Anakin says, turning to Din, “Thank you. Because of what you have told me, I will be able to reunite with my old Padawan. You are more than what your armor might suggest. Take care of them both, my son and the child. They are both fortunate to consider you their ally.”  
  
Din Djarin nods. “Thank you, Master Skywalker. But I’m no Jedi. Just a man watching over his son.”  
  
“And he is a lucky son to have you,” replies Anakin, before returning to the Force.


End file.
